Forbidden Love
by FelicityandOliverQueen
Summary: What if Bill didn't sleep with Brooke but still divorced Katie. After Steffy returns from Paris, she decides she wants nothing to do with Liam or Hope, she leaves Forrester Creations and Katie decides to help her. She is offered a job from Bill. When Liam decides he likes having two women who love him waiting, she needs a fake boyfriend. Katie decides Bill would be perfect. What h
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forbidden Love

Pairing: Steffy Forrester X Bill Spencer Jr

Summary: What if Bill didn't sleep with Brooke but still divorced Katie. After Steffy returns from Paris, she decides she wants nothing to do with Liam or Hope, she leaves Forrester Creations and Katie decides to help her. She is offered a job from Bill. When Liam decides he likes having two women who love him waiting, she needs a fake boyfriend. Katie decides Bill would be perfect. What happens when pretend becomes reality? Will Bill and Steffy get their happy ending?

Cast of Characters:-

Steffy Forrester:

Bill Spencer Jr:

Katie Logan Spencer: Bill's ex-wife, dating Ridge

Ridge Forrester: Steffy's father, dating Katie

Liam Spencer: Bill's son, Steffy's ex-husband

Hope Logan: Liam's Fiancee

Brooke Logan: Hope's mother

Taylor Forrester: Steffy's mother

Thomas Forrester: Steffy's brother

Eric Forrester: Steffy's grandfather

Wyatt Fuller Spencer: Bill's elder son

Chapter 1: Steffy's return

Steffy walked through LAX after her return from a year away in Paris. She fled to Paris after her annulment and miscarriage which she thought had left her barren. During her year away, she had found that she would be able to carry a child to term if she wished. She had done a lot of self-reflection which caused her to realize that she had been on the same path as her mother, fighting with a Logan over a man who could never choose. She had decided that Liam was not worth it and Hope could have him. She kept thinking about the changes she needed to make in her life when she bumped into someone and almost fell. She grabbed on to his broad shoulder to keep her balance while he held her waist to help her. She looked up and was about to apologize when she saw Bill Spencer looking down at her.

"Steffy, you're back," said Bill surprised to see his former daughter in law

"Bill, what are you doing here?" asked Steffy surprised

"I just got back from England, I had some business to deal with," said Bill as they both walked towards the exit.

"By the way, I'm sorry to hear about your divorce," said Steffy as they exited the airport

"Do you have a ride?" asked Bill when he saw her looking around as if she was searching for something.

"No, my family doesn't know I'm back, I wanted to surprise them," said Steffy.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," said Bill as a limo stopped in front of them and a driver opened the door.

Bill and Steffy entered and sat next to each other.

"So are we going to your apartment?" asked Bill

"No, Forrester Creations, I need to see my grandfather," said Steffy.

"He'll be glad to see you, he missed you," said Bill.

"He may not be happy to see me," said Steffy.

"Why not?" asked Bill. Steffy said nothing and handed him her resignation letter from Forrester Creations.

"You think he'll disown me?" said Steffy after he had read it.

"Why are you really resigning?" asked Bill not believing the reasons she had noted in the letter.

"I just want a change," said Steffy hoping he would drop the topic

"Come on Steffy, I know you. Just be honest with me," said Bill

"I'm sick of all the drama with the Logans, with Hope and Liam. The minute my mother finds out I'm back, she is going to try and talk me into breaking up Hope and Liam," said Steffy exasperated

"I thought you wanted Liam back," said Bill.

"Liam is like my father and Hope and I are the next generation of Taylor vs. Brooke. Liam is never going to make a choice, he likes having two women fighting over him. I want a guy who will love only me," said Steffy.

"Alright, I get it. If you need anything, you can come to me," said Bill as the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door.

"Thanks Bill," said Steffy as she stepped out of the limo.

Bill pulled her back and kissed her hard on the lips, she was startled, she started to kiss back when he pulled away and said: "Good Luck Steffy,"

She left the limo and walked into the FC building as Bill watched her go. As soon as she disappeared from his sight, he asked the driver to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Resigning from Forrester Creations.

Steffy walked into Forrester Creations dazed from the kiss with Bill, everyone greeted her and welcomed her back but she only smiled. Her mind was on the kiss from Bill. She wondered why he had kissed her and how this would affect her. She decided she would talk to him after she was done. She arrived at her grandfather's office and found the door opened so she walked and saw the office empty. She walked around looking at the pictures of the family he had. She picked up a picture of her late grandmother when she heard someone say: "Steffy." She turned around and saw her brother Thomas.

"Steffy, I didn't know you were back," said Thomas hugging his sister.

"I just came to give grandfather my resignation," said Steffy as he let go of her and looked surprised.

"What? Steffy, FC is your legacy, it's what you were born for," said Thomas hoping to change her mind.

"No, it's what I was born into, now I want to find out what I want to do with my life," said Steffy.

"What about Liam?" asked Thomas.

"Liam and I are through, Hope can have him," said Steffy

"You shouldn't make these life changing decisions while you are still vulnerable," said Thomas as Eric and Ridge entered the office

"Steffy sweetheart, we weren't expecting you," said Eric surprised to see his granddaughter after a year.

"I only wanted to come and give you my resignation letter," said Steffy handing him the letter and watched as he opened and read it

"Resignation letter? Steffy, what's going on?" asked Ridge worried about his daughter.

"I need to find my talents, I was born into FC but I don't know who I am without it," said Steffy.

"What will you do know?" asked Eric worried about his granddaughter.

"At the moment, I'm going to head home and sleep until I am no longer jetlagged, then I will try and find another job," said Steffy.

"Are you sure we can't change your mind?" asked Eric

"No but I will be fine, this'll be a new adventure," said Steffy.

"What happened in Paris?" asked Thomas noticing the changes in his sister

"Being in Paris allowed me to look at my life from a different perspective and I didn't like what I saw. I saw myself turning into mom and as much as I love her, I don't want to become her," said Steffy yawning.

"Steffy, get some rest, we'll discuss things in a couple of days," said Eric.

Steffy walked out of FC and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bill's offer

Steffy went to her apartment and went straight to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her mind was on Bill and that kiss, in her dreams, her mind created what it would be like to rip his clothes off and make love to him in the back of that limo when suddenly she heard knocking and someone saying: "Steffy, open up, it's Bill,"

"Just a minute," yelled Steffy as she got out of bed and made herself look presentable before opening the door. Bill walked in without a word wearing the same clothes he had been wearing earlier when she had seen him.

"Bill, what are you doing here at…" looking at the clock "two thirty in the morning?" asked Steffy tired

"I want you to come work for me as co-editor of Eye on Fashion," said Bill smirking at her.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't know anything about publishing," said Steffy

"But you know a lot about fashion, the rest you can learn," said Bill.

"Why are you doing this? Is this about the kiss?" asked Steffy trying to figure out his motives.

"I'm always looking for talented and driven people and you are both," said Bill.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Steffy

"I don't know Steffy, seeing you after so long, I just gave into impulse," said Bill eying the flashing light on her answering machine.

Steffy saw the flashing lights and pressed the button to listen to the message. The automated voice said: "One new message 8.30 pm," followed by: "Hey Steffy, its Katie. Your dad told me you were back and I thought we could have lunch and talk. Call me back," said Katie.

"You're friends with my ex-wife," said Bill.

"That's not important. Is your job offer serious?" asked Steffy thinking with a clearer head.

"Yes Steffy, I'm very serious about you coming to work for me. You can take some time before giving me an answer," said Bill

"No time needed, my answer is yes but I have two conditions," said Steffy.

"Shoot," said Bill putting his hands on her shoulders hoping to support her knowing what at least one of her conditions will be.

"One, keep Liam away from me and two, let's keep things strictly professional between us this time," said Steffy looking into Bill eyes which was full of emotions towards her.

"I'll do my best. Now get some rest and give me a call in a couple of days. We'll set things up," sais Bill before he left.

Steffy went back to bed when her dreams featured Bill prominently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch with Katie

When Steffy got up the next morning, she felt better but Bill was still on her mind. She realised she never got over her feelings for him. She went to her jewellery box and opened it. She found the sword necklace he had given her when he promised to marry her and thought about her past with him. She wondered why he and Katie divorced and how she would be able to work in close proximity to him and not fall in his arms again. She also remembered the message she had from Katie the night before so she called Katie back and agreed to meet her for lunch. She also put Bill out of her mind. She left the necklace on her dresser and went to get ready. She dressed in a simple summer and headed to Dayzee's where Katie was waiting for her. She entered and Katie got up to hug her. The two women sat down and ordered.

"So, why did you want to meet for lunch?" asked Steffy surprised Katie invited her to lunch despite their truce before she had left for Paris

"When Ridge told me you had returned, I thought you should hear it from me," said Katie

"Hear what? What's going on?" asked Steffy

"Your father and I have started seeing each other," said Katie.

"What? I don't understand, how did this happen?" asked Steffy confused.  
"After my divorce, your father returned from Paris, he was different. He barely looked at Brooke. He became my friend and things went from there," explained Katie hoping Steffy would understand  
"As long as my father is happy, I'm happy for you both," said Steffy.

"Thank you, what's new with you? How was Paris?" asked Katie hoping to turn their truce into friendship.

"Paris was great, it helped me figure things out but being back has confused me," said Steffy.

"You got back yesterday, how can you be confused?" asked Katie.

"I ran into Bill at the airport and he gave me a ride to Forrester Creations," said Steffy.

"So what? That's not really confusing," said Katie not understanding what is going on.

"Ok, well Bill kissed me then he showed up at my door at two thirty in the morning to offer me a job," said Steffy bracing herself for the lecture from Katie.

"Oh wow, he certainly didn't waste any time," said Katie.

"What? I thought you would be mad?" asked Steffy.

"Steffy, Bill and I are divorced. We should've never married. I never saw who he really was but you did. That darkness inside of him and his drive to succeed, they scared me but you accepted him flaws and all. I thought that I knew him but after seeing the way he was with you, I realised that he didn't love me," said Katie.

"Wait, you and Bill got divorced because of me?" asked Steffy.

"No, we got divorced because of us. After my heart attack, Bill stayed with me out of guilt and he did his best to push you towards Liam so he could put a wall between the two of you. He knew that if you were single he wouldn't be able to help himself. His son was the perfect wall but it backfired on him. You really fell for Liam and he had to watch the woman he loved with another man," explained Katie.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Bill and I have a lot in common, I didn't love Liam. When Bill decided to stay with you, I knew sooner or later I would've gone after him so I used Liam as a shield to hide my feelings," said Steffy.

"What will you do now? You and Bill are both single, what's stopping you from being together?" asked Katie trying to understand them.

"He offered me a job as co-editor of Eye on Fashion and I accepted. I have to keep things professional, I don't want to be sleeping with the boss," said Steffy.

"Didn't stop you last time," said Katie hoping to prove a point.

"I never slept with him, and last time it was about getting FC back for my dad," said Steffy defensively.

"What? I thought you two were having this big affair, I mean he was ready to leave me for you," said Katie.

"We never had sex, something always interrupted us. The first time it was you then it was my mom," said Steffy.

"Maybe that's a good thing. You can say that you've never had an affair with a married man which is more than what us Logans can say," said Katie.

"We may not have gotten that far but we did everything else, we betrayed you and I'm sorry for that," said Steffy trying to make things right with the woman she had wronged two years ago.

"I think you and Bill are perfect for each other despite the age difference," said Katie.

"If we ever figure things out, you can help me convince my father. In the meantime, I need to tell my family about my new job at Spencer," said Steffy.

"You want some support?" asked Katie.

"Sure, I'm not sure how anyone is going to react but it won't be well," said Katie as they both finished their meals and went to pay. They stepped out of Dayzee's and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and getting to know each other. Bill's name came up more than once when Katie kept trying to convince Steffy to give the man a shot and Steffy turning her down. At the end of the day, they had become good friends. Steffy had called a family meet at the Forrester estate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Telling the family

Katie and Steffy walked into the Forrester living room where they found Eric, Ridge, Taylor, Thomas, Brooke, Hope and Liam. They entered and everyone was surprised to see them together.

"Why are we all here?" asked Brooke not wanting to be there.

"I called my family here to explain some things. You were not invited but since you are here, you may as well stay but your opinion has no meaning. That goes for your daughter and son in law as well," said Steffy looking at her former step mother coldly.

"Steffy sweetheart, why did you call us here?" asked Eric looking at his granddaughter.

"I made some changes in my life and I wanted to tell everyone at the same time," said Steffy.

"Is this about your resignation? Have you changed your mind?" asked Ridge.

"I have not changed my mind. I was very serious about my resignation. As of yesterday, I no longer work for FC," announced Steffy.

"What? Why? It's your legacy," asked Taylor.

"Mom, I want to find my way into the world without my family holding my hand every step of the way," said Steffy trying to tell her family that she needs her independence.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Thomas.

"Bill Spencer offered me a job and I accepted," said Steffy bracing herself for the reactions.

"Steffy, you just got back yesterday. When did you have time to see Spencer?" asked Ridge not wanting his daughter to go anywhere near his biggest enemy.

"I ran into him at the airport," said Steffy.

"What was he doing at the airport?" asked Thomas hoping his sister won't get mixed up with Bill again.

"Dad has been away on business for the past month," said Liam trying to figure out what his father will gain by employing his ex.

"Steffy, are you telling us that you had a job offer from Spencer when you came to FC to resign yesterday?" asked Eric.

"No, Bill gave me a ride from the airport and I ended up telling him that I was resigning. He showed up at my door last night and offered me a job as co-editor of Eye on Fashion and I accepted," said Steffy.

"You in publishing? You don't have any experience," said Hope.

"He said he needed someone who knew about fashion," said Steffy.

"Will you be happy doing this?" asked Taylor worried about her daughter.

"I don't know mom but it'll be a new adventure," said Steffy.

"Congratulations on your new job. Remember you always have a place at FC," said Eric knowing he can't change her mind. Steffy hugged her father and grandfather before stepping into the kitchen. She called Bill and asked him when she could start and he told her to come to his office on Monday at nine. As she hung up the phone, Liam entered the kitchen.

"Hi Steffy, welcome back," said Liam moving to hug her

"Liam, it's good to see you too," said Steffy stepping away to avoid hugging him.

"What? Steffy, we were married and now we can't even be friends," said Liam offended

"Friends! Maybe someday," said Steffy.

"Look I'm worried about you, you may think working for my dad is a good idea but he uses women. Just ask Katie," said Liam trying to keep her close to him.

"I've known Bill longer than I've known you and I know what he is capable of so don't worry about me. Besides Hope is the one you should be worried about afterall she is going to be your wife," said Steffy trying to walk away.

"You're not the only one who was mourning, it was my baby too. I loved you, I wanted to mourn together but you left and ran to Paris. I still love you Steffy," yelled Liam in frustration causing Hope, Thomas and Katie to come rushing into the kitchen.

"Well, I don't love you. I got over you while I was in Paris. I regret everything about our relationship, the only good thing that came out of that toxic relationship was my baby," said Steffy coldly.

"Steffy! How can you say that to him?" asked Thomas standing behind Liam putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Get this through both your heads, I am done with Liam. If I never see him again, I'll be happy," said Steffy as Katie came next to her and the rest of the family.

"What is all the yelling about?" asked Ridge as they all saw the way everyone was looking at each other.

"I believe that Liam was professing his love for Steffy while she was turning him down," said Katie looking at Steffy with support.

"What? Steffy, I thought you loved Liam?" asked Taylor wondering how a year away could change her daughter so much.

"I don't think I ever loved Liam. I made myself believe that I did to build a wall against the pain and love I had for someone else, someone who could never be mine," said Steffy sadly as her family watched.

"Who are you talking about? Who hurt you?" asked Ridge confused by his daughter.

"Bill, she's talking about Bill," said Katie hugging Steffy.

"What? You were with my dad?" yelled Liam upset and jealous that Steffy was in love with his father.

"Spencer! You're in love with Spencer," said Ridge upset.

"Steffy, you and Bill Spencer are not right for each other. He will only give you pain," said Taylor.

"Steffy, I'll take you home," said Katie seeing Steffy sad.

The two women left the Forrester House and went to Steffy's apartment. When they arrived, they both went in and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Katie's idea

As soon as they entered the apartment, Steffy went to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Katie went into the bedroom where she found the sword necklace on the dresser. After seeing the necklace, Katie knew Steffy was meant for Bill and that she had stopped them from being together two years ago. She blamed herself for the unhappiness of two people who she believed were each other's soulmates. She picked up the necklace and went back to the living room. Katie sat on the couch and Steffy sat next to her.

"Do you think Liam will leave me alone now?" asked Steffy.

"No, he will want to know about your relationship with Bill," said Katie.

"I just want him to leave me alone and I don't want to open the door to all the pain I felt when Bill and I said goodbye," said Steffy.

"If you want Liam to understand that you don't want him back, I have an idea that you may not like," said Katie hoping her idea will help her friend.

"What's the idea?" asked Steffy.

"You need a new boyfriend, someone who can show Liam that you've moved on," said Katie.

"No, I don't want a boyfriend," said Steffy refusing.

"Not a real boyfriend, just someone who can pretend and I know the perfect person," said Katie.

"Who?" asked Steffy curious.

"Bill," said Katie.

"No way, I am not going to pretend to date Bill. He is going to be my boss," said Steffy hoping to keep her feelings for Bill hidden.

"Listen to me, Bill is the only guy that will make Liam back off," said Katie

"Fine," said Steffy as Katie called Bill and asked him to meet them.

"I hope I can pull this off without getting hurt," said Steffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Katie.

"Bill loved me, all of me even the parts that I don't like. He liked that I would do anything to get what I want. It's hard to find a guy who accepts you flaws and all," explained Steffy as there was a knock. Steffy got up and opened it, on the side stood Bill dressed in his dark jeans and blue shirt along with his signature sword necklace which told her he had been at Spencer Publications. She let him in and he took a seat across from them.

"What's going on? Why did you call me?" asked Bill

"Steffy needs to get rid of Liam," said Katie.

"He's my son so I don't want him hurt," said Bill.

"We don't want to hurt him. She needs him to stop trying to stop trying to get back together with her," said Katie as Steffy stayed quiet.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Bill looking at Steffy.

"I thought you could help by pretending to date Steffy," said Katie.

"I am going on record to say this is a horrible idea," said Steffy standing up.

"I'm in," said Bill standing up and looked at Steffy.

"What? Why?" asked Steffy.

"Because I am trying to rectify the mistake I made by supporting you and Liam," said Bill putting his hands on Steffy's shoulder.

"How does pretending to date me change anything? This will ruin your relationship with your son," said Steffy looking at the man she had given her heart to two years ago.

"I'm hoping it'll bring back my Steffy, the beautiful captivating young woman who I fell for. The woman who lost herself," said Bill looking at Steffy's eyes.

"Stop stalling Steffy, we all know you are going to say yes," said Katie.

"How are you so sure?" asked Steffy as she and Bill both looked at Katie.

"This," said Katie showing Steffy's sword necklace, "This proves that you still love Bill,"

Bill took the necklace from Katie and held it in his hands while Steffy looked on.

"Why do you have that?" asked Bill.

"It's my necklace, you gave it to me," said Steffy sadly.

"I thought you threw it out the window or in the trash," said Bill.

"I wanted something to remember you by. When you decided to stay with Katie, I knew we had no chance so I took off the necklace and put it in my jewellery box. Sometimes I would take it out and remember," said Steffy.

"Steffy, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never wanted to," said Bill standing in front of her.

"You also loved me in a way no one ever has, so my answer is yes. Let's get Liam out of my life for good," said Steffy looking at Bill.

"Alright then, my work here is done. I'll leave you two to figure things out," said Katie as she picked up her purse and key before heading out the door.

"So what exactly do you need me to do to make sure Liam leaves you alone?" asked Bill.

"This was Katie's idea, I don't even know how to pretend to have a relationship with a man I once loved," said Steffy not wanting to do this.

"Steffy, let's clear the air between us before we do anything. I need to be honest with you," said Bill.

"Okay, Bill let's be honest, I don't think I ever got over you," said Steffy.

"Oh Steffy, I never stopped loving you but I was married and I believed you were completely in love with Liam," said Bill.

"Bill, what do we do now? We are both single so that's not a problem," said Steffy hoping she will finally get the man she loves.

"I love you, my beautiful Steffy," said Bill before putting his hands on her face and kissed her. Steffy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. They kept kissing and lost themselves in each other that they didn't see the door open or see Liam and Thomas stand at the doorway shocked at the sight that they left without letting anyone know they had been there. After a couple of minutes, Steffy broke the kiss and looked at Bill and said: "We can't do this, you are going to be my boss,"

"Steffy, I don't have the strength to stay away from you this time and they is no Katie or Liam to act as a buffer," said Bill caressing her arms while she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"You can't say these things to me, last time, you broke my heart and my time in Paris helped me understand what had happened. I don't want to feel that way again," said Steffy.

"Steffy, I love you, there is nothing that will take me away from you," said Bill picking her up bridal style.

"I love you too Bill," said Steffy holding on to his shoulders tightly.

Bill walked to Steffy's bedroom and entered before kicking the door closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Morning After

The next morning as the sun shone into the bedroom window, Steffy opened her eyes and saw clothes scattered all around the room and she felt her pillow move. She turned around and saw Bill sleeping and realised that her pillow was his bare chest. She kissed his chest and he opened his eyes.

"Good Morning," said Bill kissing her and pulling her close to him.

"We should get up," said Steffy pulling away and getting up using the sheets to cover up while Bill laid back against the pillows. Steffy got ready for the day while Bill dressed in the clothes he had worn the previous night and went to join Steffy in the kitchen where she had made coffee.

"I have a couple of meetings lined up so I need to go home and get ready," said Bill sipping his coffee with one arm around Steffy.

"I guess we won't need to pretend to get Liam off my back," said Steffy snuggling up to him.

"I should go but first, have dinner with me tonight," asked Bill.

"Are you asking me on a date Dollar Bill?" teased Steffy playing with his collar

"That's exactly what I am asking," said Bill.

"I would love to go on a date with you Bill," said Steffy kissing him.

"It'll be different this time," said Bill as he kissed her back and deepened the kiss before pulling away and going out the door.

As soon as he left, Steffy sat on her couch trying to catch her breath and act normally as if Bill Spencer did not affect her. She took a couple of deep breaths and went into her bedroom to unpack. She had almost finished unpacking when someone entered the apartment and said: "Steffy, are you here? It's me, mom,"

"I'm in the bedroom," yelled Steffy as her mom came in.

"Hi sweetheart, we need to talk," said Taylor looking at her daughter.

"Mom, what happened? Is everyone ok?" asked Steffy worried after hearing her mother's tone.

"I spoke to your brother and he told me about last night," said Taylor.

"Last night, I didn't see Thomas last night. I was home," said Steffy as they both sat on the bed.

"Thomas told me that he and Liam came here last night and they were shocked at what they saw. They came here to apologize for what had happened at the Forresters instead they found you making out with Bill Spencer," said Taylor picking up what was under her and found it was Bill Spencer's signature sword necklace.

"Look mom, it's none of Liam or Thomas' business who I make out with. I am single and this time so is Bill," said Steffy getting up and standing by the window looking out.

"Steffy, what's going on with Bill?" asked Taylor looking at the necklace that she had found on her daughter's bed. She looked at the unmade bed and realised what had happened with her daughter and Bill Spencer.

"Nothing is going on mom," said Steffy denying everything not wanting her mom to lecture her.

"Do not lie to me," said Taylor getting up and putting the necklace in her daughter's hand and walking out of the room. Steffy took the necklace and chased after her mother.

"If nothing is going on with Bill Spencer then why was his necklace on your bed?" asked Taylor upset.

"Ok, I'll tell you the truth," said Steffy and she started to explain about Liam and Katie's plan. She also told her mother about Bill and what had happened last night hoping her mother would be on her side.

"Steffy, Liam was good for you but Bill Spencer is a bad guy, he hurt you before and he will hurt you again," said Taylor.

"Mom I know how I feel. Bill and I have something, we need to see where it goes. Besides Liam was a rebound from Bill, I figured that out in Paris so please stop pushing me towards him," said Steffy trying to convince her mother.

"You are my daughter, I just want you to be happy and I don't want to see you hurt. I love you sweetheart," said Taylor hugging her daughter.

"I love you too mom. Can you keep this thing with Bill to yourself? We are just starting to explore it, I don't want the whole family freaking out if it turns out to be nothing," asked Steffu hugging her mother.

"Alright, I'll keep it to myself but I want you to be careful and remember you can always come to me," said Taylor as she left the apartment.

Steffy took Bill's necklace and put it next to hers on the dresser and finished unpacking.


End file.
